Limbo
by slytherinsiren
Summary: [DH SPOILERS] In the space between this life and the next, Bellatrix can feel yet not be felt, and see yet not be seen.


Stop.

The world is at a complete standstill. I take a step forward, closer to my opponent. _Molly Weasley_. Stupid, fat blood traitor she is, yet I see a bright red light frozen on my chest, directly above my heart. My mind briefly wanders back to two years ago. It is the same red light that I gave to my dear cousin Sirius. I laugh quietly. How amusing.

I look to my left and see my Lord in the heat of battle. His robes are spread about him, his face twisted into an expression I have never seen him wear before with his red eyes turned in my direction. He looks shocked almost. Beautifully shocked. _It is only temporary,_ I say to him, _this pause_. _I will come back to fight for you._

I turn to look at my body, and I see that the same humiliating, stupid smile that was on Sirius's face is on mine as well. That can easily be remedied once I return to my body. I am not ready to stop fighting yet. I will only be ready when the Dark Lord is victorious.

I step toward my Lord and lightly brush the tips of my fingers across his beautiful face, tracing down his cheek and across his lips. Slowly I bring my face to his and kiss his mouth, my hands on either side of his face. He would mock me for treating him with such gentleness, and the image of him reprimanding me for taking a break from battle plays in my mind. I laugh once again. I love it when he's vehement.

Only a sudden, blinding light pulls me away from this moment. It's coming from the grounds. Another light flashes and, briefly, the young Tom Riddle replaces the man before me. Beautiful onyx hair, fair skin and brilliant, Slytherin green eyes. The heir of Slytherin, my Parselmouth.

Without warning the battle resumes and I am pulled away. I scream, reaching out for my Lord just as my body falls to the ground. I hear him scream, a terrible yet beautiful sound and my eyes swell with tears. I scream for him as well, begging for aid and yet deep down I know that it is in vein. I am dead. This knowledge does not stop me. I kick, grab and scream louder, willing _anyone_ to hear me. No one notices me. I pass Narcissa and Lucius on the way out of the Great Hall, their faces full of worry. I thrust my arm out to grab my brother-in-law, but it goes right through him. I've left the first limbo, the time period when I can feel, yet not be felt.

I am pulled outside and from the stairs I can see the souls of those that have died tonight. The serpent Nagini slithers towards me and my Death Eater fellows follow behind her. I walk down the steps, my face full of arrogance just as it had been the day of my trial, the day I proclaimed my allegiance to the Dark Lord until death. _I should have said eternity_, I thought.

The souls are divided into two groups out here: the worthy and the unworthy. I can see my exiled sister's mutt standing with her husband the dog, and the son of the Weasley bitch standing with them. I flash them a smile before settling onto the ground, stroking along Nagini's spine with the same care I used with my Lord, refusing to let anyone see my distress.

It is quiet inside now and the battle seems to over. All at once countless pairs of eyes turn to the windows of the Great Hall, trying to determine the victors. Part of me selfishly wishes so see my Lord walk through the front doors so we can be together again. I am let down. Cheers echo out, cheers too loud to come from the depleted numbers of our side. The Dark Lord has fallen. Yet where is he? I jump up and begin my search for him. Nagini follows, nearly as desperate to find him as I am. I walk to the front doors once again and I am thrown backwards.

"My lord!" I scream as loud as I possibly can, but my mouth only moves. Not a sound passes through my lips. I slam my fists on the ground in fury. I bury my face in my arms to not let anyone see the tears spilling fast and free as I feel Nagini slither across my legs.

All is black, never to be white again.


End file.
